Animated
by Vixy Venom
Summary: Let's pretend the Harmons never existed; all who died due to their existence are still alive and Tate has always been and always will be a monster. This story follows a girl, who is animated after death, on her adventure inside of Murder House.
1. Anima In The House

**American Horror Story- Animated**

**Tagline: **Let's pretend the Harmons never existed; all who died due to their existence are still alive and Tate has always been and always will be a monster.

**Prologue- 2010**

Anna-Marie Laurent was a very gifted student, living alone in new York City, after having left home in Toronto, Canada, at the age of 17. It was almost her last year in college when she fell into the darkness and started using and abusing heavy drugs. It was the heroine that killed her; a few milligrams too much and she was done. The cops found her leather-clad in the back alley of and S&M club without any identification on her. After a few days, when no one claimed her body, she was classified as a Jane Doe suicide and was to be buried the next day. That night, as a dark shadow passed over her body, her eyes propped open. "Where am I?" She thought. "You're in the morgue, Darling," spoke the shadow. Without hesitation, she started to freak out. "Who are you and what am I doing here?" The shadow moved slowly across the room to the door, avoiding the light. "You're questions will be answered in due time, Anna-Marie." The door swung open. "You were given another chance. You must go… NOW!" With that, she ran out. No one was around to notice the former dead girl running out of the morgue. On her way out, she found her clothes in a box on the front desk. After getting dressed, she ran. She ran all the way home, found her spare key, grabbed a duffle bag to fill with clothes and other necessities, as well as whatever cash she had left. Soon as her bag was full, she was out the door and on her way to the bus terminal. One way ticket to Los Angeles, her gut feeling told her. In the back of her mind, she heard the shadow saying, "You won't need to come back to this." She got on the bus, not knowing what she was going to do when she reached her destination.

**Chapter 1- Anima in the House**

**2011**

Anima L'Stique strode into Murder house with a smile on her face.

"Thank you, Marcy. You can go now."

The small plump woman ran out as quickly as she could.

Anima decided she'd wander the place, knowing of its gruesome history. As she looked into each room, she could feel a presence behind her. It lingered and disappeared every time she turned around, until she stood in the hall, looking up at the attic hatch.

"You don't wanna go up there."

She turned around and there he was; short bleached waved, eyes consumed by darkness.

"And why would that be?" she quipped.

"Because you can't handle what's up there"

He brushed his hand against her jaw.

"So, beautiful, do you have a name?"

Before he could even blink, she has spin-kicked him right in the face.

"It's Anima and I know who and what you are."

He leaned against the wall on the floor, bleeding from his lip.

"Why don't you enlighten me, Anima… if that is your real name?"

She started to walk away.

"You caught me, Tate. It's not."

With that, she disappeared down the stairs.

Moira was already in the kitchen when she got there.

"You were expecting me, Miss?"

"I was," Anima replied. "A cup of tea then? And you are more than welcome to join me."

"Thank you, Miss." She placed two hot cups of tea on the kitchen table.

"Don't I get a cup?" Tate asked as he sat down across from Anima.

"What do you want, Tate?"

"Answers," he replied in an angry demeanor.

"Maybe first you'd like to ask the questions." She then stood up, thanked Moira and headed upstairs.

Tate, still sitting at the kitchen table, looked over at Moira.

"What is her deal?"

"I don't know, but I very much like her."

Suddenly, Tate was sitting there alone with only his suspicions to keep him company.

**Author's note:** I hope you all enjoyed the prologue and first chapter. I wanted to put a spin on things because as much as I enjoy what Ryan Murphy has done, I am not a fan of the Harmon family. I want to show you the ghosts for who they were really meant to be. This isn't a love story, this is a hate story. Feel free to review and keep the flames to a minimum. Thank you for reading.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the title _American Horror Story_ or any of its characters. I do however own the characters Anna-Marie Laurent and Anima L'Stique as well as the plot to this story.


	2. Murder House Welcome Wagon

**Chapter 2- Murder House Welcome Wagon**

She woke up to him standing over her.

"Is that rubber suit supposed to turn me on?" she chuckled.

He had her pinned, but she had enough sense and strenghth to kick him into the locked door. He came at her again.

"So that's how you want to play it."

She grabbed him and threw him onto the bed. With her knees pinning his wrists and her left forearm at his neck, she pulled the rubber mask off of him. He thrust his hips up to get her off, but failed.

"Frisky, now are we?"

He didn't respond.

Soon as he gained leverage, the tables were turned. He had managed to flip over and her wrists pinned above her head.

"You gonna have you're way with me now?"

Before she could try anything else, he was kissing her. His tongue parted her lips and begged her tongue come to play. In his lapse, he let go of her wrists. She grabbed a good clump of his hair and pulled his face away from hers.

"How dare you, Tate?" She yelled into his face. "How dare you come in here in that excuse for a fetish and kiss me the way you just did?"

He looked dead, straight into her eyes. She felt his cold hand gliding up her side.

"How dare you come into my house, kick me in the mouth and refuse my company?" he whispered.

She let go of him, got up and got dressed.

"You coming down for breakfast?" she asked him.

Sunlight shone through the kitchen windows. Anima opened the kitchen door to call Moira in from hanging the laundry.

"Moira, dear, prepare five cups of tea; and could you fry up some breakfast potatoes with some of the Canadian bacon I left in the fridge?"

"Why five, Miss?" Moira gave her a confused look.

"We have company," Anima replied with an eye on her watch.

Noise could be heard coming from the basement. Anima began to head downstairs, followed by Tate.

"I can take care of myself, Tate."

"I know."

At the bottom of the stairs, they saw her. She was sitting, rolling a red ball into the darkness. Her dark curls bounced as she turned her face to look at Anima and smile.

"You're gonna die in here."

"Well, pretty girl," she said as she came closerto help the large child up, "Can't die if you're already dead."

Silence rang through the entire house.

In the kitchen, a tall, blonde older woman let herself in through the kitchen door.

"Moira, my dear trollop, have you seen my children?"

They both looked towards the foyer as Anima walked in with the large child and Tate in tow.

"Adelaide, what did I tell you about coming into this house?" Her eyes then fixed themselves on Anima. "Well, hello, dear. I'm Constance. Addie here is my daughter."

Anima looked her up and down. "I'm aware; and would you please keep your hands to yourself in my home?"

A look of shock came upon Constance's face.

"How did you…?"

"My silverware, please."

Constance pulled the forks and knives from her bag and lay them on the table.

"Now, Addie, would you like to help me set the table?" Anima asked.

Addie nodded her head in delight. They set the table as Constance looks on in disbelief.

"Constance, would you like to join us? I had Moira prepare your tea."

"Knowing her, she probably poisoned it, the old hussy," Constance spat.

"I didn't, Miss," Moira insisted.

Anima reassured her and pulled a chair out. As soon as everyone was seated, Tate couldn't stand it any longer.

"Who are you, really?"

She hesitated for a few moments.

"I'm a girl who was given another chance."

After breakfast, Constance and Addie had gone. Anima thanked Moira and headed upstairs. In her room, Tate sat on the bed next to her.

"You gonna keep that rubber suit on?"

He completely ignored her question.

"So, you're like… Dead?" he asked.

She scoffed at him, "I'm animated; I was dead."

"But how…?" He scratched his head in confusion.

It was too late for an answer. She was curled up under the covers, fast asleep. Tate lay next to her and stared up at the ceiling.

**Author's note:** As you've noticed, this chapter is a little bit longer. You're probably wondering why Anima went back to sleep after breakfast. I'm sure you've all heard of napping. It takes a lot out of a girl to kick Tate's ass. Ok, I promised this wasn't a love story and it's not. There will be more fighting between them, more characters popping in and probably more smut because, hey, what's a good fan fiction without some smut, right? Again, feel free to review, keep the flames to a minimum and thank you for reading.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the title _American Horror Story_ or any of its characters. I do however own the characters Anna-Marie Laurent and Anima L'Stique as well as the plot to this story.


	3. Rape and Other Drugs

**Chapter 3- Rape and Other Drugs**

**Author's note: **First and foremost, I'd like to wish my readers a happy New Year. This will be the last chapter I publish in 2011. It's the longest chapter yet and took it a while to write. I want to make a warning at this point. If you are easily offended by _sexual situations_ or _violence_, I suggest you close this page now. This chapter is very graphic and a little more detailed than the last two. I really hope you guys get the gist of what's going to happen next because this is the chapter that's going to pave the way for future chapters. I don't have the rest of the plot in mind, I'm coming up with new things as I go along and I would really appreciate a little more feedback. Thanks to all my readers for your support. Here's Chapter 3.

Her eyes opened to the sight of Tate standing at the foot of her bed; no rubber suit, nothing to hide his flawless body. She could feel the restraints at her wrists and ankles.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing, Tate?"

She was enraged. No matter her unbelievable strength, she couldn't shake the restraints. The smirk on his face was unbearable.

"Stop fighting it. If you just give me what I want, I'll let you go."

"I thought all you wanted was answers," She managed to say, without looking into his eyes.

As he climbed onto the bed, onto her, she realized she was lying there naked.

"It gets really lonely in this house, Anima," he whispered in her ear. "Really lonely…"

His mouth closed in on hers. She couldn't stop him. His tongue was engulfed in her mouth, searching for a playmate. He cupped one of her breasts and gave it a teasing squeeze. When he began moving his mouth down her neck, she pleaded,

"Tate, please don't."

"But I have to. I need to."

His mouth sucked in her breast, as his tongue licked circles are her areola. Another teasing squeeze; she couldn't control the moans escaping her throat. His tongue was now tracing a path down to her shaved patch. No matter how much she tried to kick, she was restrained.

"Now for a taste of that sweet pie."

His tongue had found her clit, and flicked at it a few times before pulling the nub into his mouth and sucking with pressure. He has pushed three fingers into her entrance and thrust them in and out until she was completely soaked. When he removed them, he licked them clean and continued to lap up her entrance.

He slowly lifted his head and smiled at her.

"You taste like apples and vanilla."

She has her eyes closed tight the whole time, while biting her lip to the point of bleeding. At the sight of blood, Tate jumped on the opportunity to lick it off.

She opened her eyes. He could see tears rolling off her face.

"Can you please let me go now?"

"But we haven't even got to the best part yet."

He wrapped his hand in her long chestnut tresses and pulled her face towards him, looking deep into her glowing emerald eyes. Right now, he wanted nothing more than to be inside her; to overpower her; make her vulnerable. He didn't love her. He didn't know what love meant. This was sex and it was purely physical. He didn't care if she wanted it. He was going to have it. He didn't hesitate to enter her with force. He kept thrusting, thinking about every shot he took, killing those kids, dousing Larry in gasoline and lighting him up, his mother sucking Larry's cock; he couldn't take much longer, he was gonna blow. All the while, Anima kept begging, "Don't… Stop… Don't… Stop… Don't Stop," finally, closing the pause between her two requests.

At that point, he went over the edge. He exploded inside of her; cum leaking out onto the bedding. He finally let her out of her restraints. Soon as she had her hands and feet free, she grabbed him by the throat.

"You're lucky that you're already dead."

With that, she threw him to the floor, got dressed and went down to the kitchen.

Moira was already sitting at the table with Addie and three cups of tea. Addie glanced over at Anima as she walked in.

"Tate's been a bad boy," she said.

"I know, sweetie," Anima replied as she took her seat.

"You know, Miss, the Latin 'anima' means 'soul or spirit'." Moira said to change the topic and possibly lighten the mood.

"It's why I chose it."

Slowly, she pulled back her bangs to reveal that her long chestnut hair was a wig. As the wig slid off, her natural pixie-cut was visible.

"It's violet."

She turned around to face Tate.

"But why would you hide that?"

"Because Tate; a year ago, a dead girl's body with my physical description disappeared from the New York City morgue."

They all stared at her, wide-eyed.

"How did she die?" Addie choked out.

"She overdosed on heroine, outside of an S&M club. She was found in the back ally."

"That was you?"

Anima nodded, tears now streaming down her face.

"It'll be one year tomorrow that Anna-Marie Laurent died."

Something inside Tate wanted to hug her, hold her, but he couldn't bare it after what he'd done.

"How are you here then?" he finally asked.

She shook her head.

"I'm not sure, but when I woke up, this shadow spoke to me; told me to run away. After almost a year of establishing a new identity, I'm here."

She paused.

"I think there's a reason I came here though. The shadow, he wants me here. He gave me the power to see into your past, your thoughts, you deepest darkest secrets; I know it all."

Tate stepped towards her.

"So you know that I was coked and methed out when I lit Larry on fire and shot all those kids?"

"Doesn't make it any less your fault."

"Miss, you know the truth then?"

"I'm sorry, Moira. I'm sorry that you've been stuck here for 28 years. I'm sorry he did that to you."

"Thank you, Miss. No one has ever cared before."

"It's alright. Addie, I'm sorry, but I'm going to go lie down. Will you be okay?"

"Yes. I don't wanna go home to home to mama."

"I'll keep her company," Tate said as he sat down at the table.

Anima dragged herself up the stairs, walked into her room and lay down on her bed. She felt a sudden chill across her body.

"Don't worry, Anima. You're going to save them."

**Author's note: **Again, Happy New Years to you all. Chapter 4 will be up shortly after the New Years celebrations end, so maybe the 3rd ofJanuary. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter and provide feedback, remember to keep the flames to a minimum. Thank you all for reading.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the title _American Horror Story_ or any of its characters. I do however own the characters Anna-Marie Laurent and Anima L'Stique as well as the plot to this story.


End file.
